injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman Who Laughs (RoD)
The Batman Who Laughs is an apex predator and a perfect mix between Batman's cunning wits and the savageness of the Joker. His primary weapons are the reality bending powers which he gained when he took control over the dark multiverse and his Nth metal based toxins. The Batman Who Laughs made mortal enemies of both the Bruce Wayne of Earth 96 and the Lex Luthor of Earth 96. Depending on the players choices throughout the game. Bruce uses his cosmic awareness and his metal visor to watch different worlds and plan his attacks accordingly. With his god like strength and command of the Dark Multiverse the BWL is a fierce opponent. Appearance The Batman Who Laughs attire consists of a long black jacket with several buckles strapped around it and black pants of similar design. His eyes are masked by a spiky metal visor which he uses to view different dimensions. His face is almost always twisted in a savage snarl with his fierce teeth gnashing together. Story Conquering the Dark Multiverse Battle between realms Powers and Abilities Powers *Unique Physiology *Pain Resistance *Toxic Immunity *Cheating Death Abilities *Acrobatics *Driving *Genius Level Intellect *Cosmic Awareness: Unlike most mortals in the Omniverse, Bruce is aware of multiple different realities. He is aware of his own Dark Multiverse as well as the opposite Multiverse. *Escapology: Batman is able to escape from almost any precarious situation. . *Gadgetry *Investigation: On his world Bruce was considered "the world's greatest detective". He was able to deduce the entire plan of Lex Luthor even though he was locked inside a cell with no plausible way of finding out his secrets. *Disguise *Tactical Analysis: Batman is a master tactician. Using his knowledge of their various weaknesses, Batman was able to systematically eliminate every member of his Justice League. He went up against the people of his world, armies of villains, alien tyrants, and the wrath of gods. Still he prevailed as he used his methodical mind to exterminate all those who resisted him. *Leadership: The One Who Laughs is the leader of the Dark Knights. *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Martial Arts: Bruce has all the same training and skills as the Batman of Earth 0 and has never lost a one on one fight. Laughs was able to take on the Earth 0 Batman and Joker at the same time for a short while. *Peak Human Condition *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Reflexes *Weaponry: Batman is a master in utilizing several types of weaponry. *Marksmanship *Throwing Equipment Nth Laced Chains The BWL uses two chains as his primary weapons. As the game progresses he can upgrade these chains to have sickles, scythes and spiked balls. The chains are laced in Nth Metal which, when striking an opponent turn them into a zombie which aids him until they die a few seconds later. Nth Metal Nth Metal is a rare metal that can only be found on planets such as Thanagar and Rann. It has supernatural properties that allow it to bend space and time. Amongst its useful properties, when a batarang is laced in Nth metal it is able to penetrate the skin of even superman which is how the Kryptonian was killed. Category:MagicPandaPlaus Category:Rise of Darkness